Spider On the Wall
by tonguetiedandtwisted
Summary: A Fenris and Hawke story of the struggle of their relationship. Fenris fears Hawke will find another while he keeps himself distanced from her. Some members of Hawke's group see Fenris's absence as an opportunity to win her over. FenrisxHawke, HawkexAnders, and hints of HawkexSebastian. Promise of smut and probably game spoilers, so be aware.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there everyone, hope you all enjoy this. It was fun for me. Please read and review. Also suggestions are lovely. Thank you and lots of love.

Marian Hawke had found her way into the Chantry and for the past hour had been quietly engaging in prayer, enjoying the time alone she had away from Gamlen and his constant nagging. The Chantry was the only place she could find peace. The only place no one would follow.

However, despite her family not being around her, she was not entirely alone, a man with cerulean eyes and short, slicked back, copper- brown hair, had been stealing glances at her everytime he thought she wasn't looking. But, she did not feel uncomfortable, the man's gazes were flattering for he was no simple man, no.

Marian recognized him right away as the Prince of Starkhaven, and as if that title wasn't enough he had the looks to make her blush, with his lean slender body, tight jaw, and long hardened fingers. Besides all that he was her friend. If he wasn't sitting on the other side of the room she would've made a move, they hadn't talked in a while, but alas he was out of reach and she had more important matters to tend to.

Like praying and sleeping.

Yes that's right sleeping.

Occasionally Marian would sleep in the open beds that were on the upper levels of the Chantry, they were the safest beds in Kirkwall and over the span of time that she had lived in the city she had come to appreciate safety, whatever little bit there might be, and wherever it might be. The Chantry was like her second home. When she did not feel comfortable enough in her mansion she'd come here to talk to Elthina, flirt with Sebastian, and send prayers for her mother and brother. Prayers that Sebastian always accompanied as he too felt her loss. No one seemed to mind her overstayed visits, after all the Maker did not turn people away when they were in need.

Taking her leave off the bench to go find a place to rest Marian politely made her move. " Goodnight, Sebastian" She knew his name, and he knew hers, they were both well aware of each other as they both always hung out in the Chantry and outside on missions. They had a history, yet she said his name like it was the first time, like this night was a new beginning. She was not expecting for him to do the same.

" Goodnight..._Hawke_" he had said her name as if it was his favorite candy. He had never spoken to her like that, he had always been so not uptight, but never so risqué. He always spoke to her like a polite young man might to a bashful young lady, never like man to a woman. Never had his voice sounded that husky and gone that deep. She almost didn't want to leave at that, but she was too tired to pursue him further.

She went to find an empty bed which was easy enough, considering most of the chantry-goers were already back home in their own bed as it was she figured about 2 in the morning. She wouldn't be surprised if Sebastian and her were the only ones left.

The thought gave her chills, so she wrapped herself tight in the blankets praying to the Maker that he would leave her be. Marian wouldn't know what to do with herself if a beautiful man like that pursued her on a night like this. She'd probably let choir-boy touch her and have his way, and that was a scary thought, for she knew from rumors that he had been a very skilled lover in his past life and he'd make her feel things she never had. It was terribly erotic to imagine.

Staring up at the wall now to doze off with her sinful thoughts, Marian took a trip away from reality, closing her eyes to let the fantasy form in her mind. That's all Sebastian was, that's all he could be, he was a Chantry boy and her friend. Her eyes opened and refocused as her dreams were now crushed and she didn't want to dwell on them. She wasn't given the choice to think much longer about them anyway as a new subject was distracting her. A big, black, long-legged, spider was on the hunt making it's way down the wall, closer and closer to her bed.

Marian let out a shriek and then instinctively called for help. She knew she was pathetic and even overdramatic, she killed men on a daily basis, yet a spider had her threatened. It was sad really, but Marian had always hated spiders they just creeped her out.

She continued to yell and pray for someone to save her, as she squirmed under her sheets to sink lower into the bed, creating as much distance as she could between herself and the creature. Her prayers had been heard and her shrieks apparently for a man appeared in the doorway. Sebastian.

How lucky could she get?

The Prince was eyeing her, assessing the situation with a cocked brow and a small smirk.

Did he think this was amusing?

She shrieked again to prove the gravity of the situation, to force him to act. He did. At the animalistic sound she had just made Sebastian had bolted from one side of the room to hers using his rogue abilities to his advantage. He had disappeared with a puff of smoke and within a few seconds she felt warm thighs near hers over the sheets, a thick bulge pressing into her private area , and hot hands gripping her torso.

The smoke vanished and Sebastian Vael was clear as day on top of her, his contact surprising and extremely distracting, his eyes searching and slightly dilated from touching her- a completely natural response. She almost thought her fantasy had come to life, despite the spider, but then she was pulled back down into reality once again this time by his voice.

" What is it _lass_"? The mans accent was as glorious as ever, possibly even more so because of the position she was in underneath him, he could've said _hi _and she'd of melted. Refocusing, her eyes went to find the spider that was now at the top of the headboard. It wouldn't be long now before it was on her head. She lifted herself to make sure that didn't happen, her face now closer to the rogues. " That spider... Help me". She was shivering now as it was so close.

The man cupped her cheek with one very warm hand, and smirked at her as he cocked his brow the same way as before revealing again a very amused expression to her. " What do you say _lass_, when you ask for help"? His face moving in on the empty space between them so that he was now breathing onto her cheek. He was having way too much fun with her torment. Typical. Her group always teased her when they could. She didn't want to waste anymore time so she had to be convincing. Hawke met his eyes and reached up to cup his cheek the same sensuous way he was doing to her. " I say _please_, Sebastian". Her eyes traveled to his lips- they were so close and oh, so tempting. "I say, _please_".

He smiled at her touch and her words and answered back with just as much suave as before. " That's right _lass_, now lie down, I need to see". As if his words weren't forceful enough, Sebastian's hands had removed themselves from her torso and cheek to push down on her arms and guide her back down to the bed. What a feeling that was, she was almost positive she was living in her fantasy now. She did not want it to be this way however, not here, for the spider was only inches away now, but she did not want to leave from the position either. She mumbled something equivalent to a "Yes" and let him do what he had to do. Once Hawke was lying flat Sebastian looked straight to the headboard to find the creature inches from her forehead, within seconds he got an arrow from his pack, straightened his back, tensed his thighs around hers to give himself more balance, and then aimed and hit the black fuzzy thing right through its legs.

Marian was so distracted by the sight of his body and the way it was over hers tensing and tightening and angling to arch back the bow and fire that she didn't even notice the arrow lodged right into the bedpost. He had been skilled enough to not shoot her in the head and that she was thankful for, but then she turned disappointed as she realized the creature was not dead it was just trapped. Its legs under the arrow's point." Sebastian, why?" he hushed her as his torso stretched over her body and his arms reached out to retrieve his arrow. She gulped, his manhood was pressing onto her and his face was just above hers, and how could she forget the fact that one of his hands had gone to the side of her stomach making it impossible for her to escape. If he didn't hurry with whatever it was he was doing she'd surely lose her willpower. " Sebastian, what are you doing"?

The hand by her stomach quickly reached up to cover her lips. Maker help her, his calloused hand tingled and tickled in all the right ways. She shut-up instantly and lost track of her previous line of thought as she found a new one. How would that hand feel somewhere else? Her attention refocused however, when he spoke. " Hush, lass. I must pray for this creature before I send it to its death. " His intense eyes got even more dreamy as they filled with sincerity, and she saw the transformation right in front of her which made their whole situation that much more intimate. She didn't know what to say, but, " Mhmmm" seemed logical. Not like she could stop him anyway he had her pinned down and he had a spider in the palm of his free hand, so she wouldn't dare lift herself or try to break free, any sudden movements could cause it to accidentally fall on her face.

Damn Sebastian and his roguish wit, he knew full well that she had no escape and he was taking advantage of the opportunity.

Whispering sweet words to the spider as his hips rolled into a position that had his lower body crushing into hers. Her eyes grew cloudy right before she closed them tight and bit her lip. She had to will away whatever feelings she had for him before things got out of hand. Her attempts did not go unnoticed. After many moments of silence the man spoke and she finally regained focus " _Hawke, _the spider is gone, I killed it five minutes ago. You can open your eyes" she had been so lost in her own inner battle that she had tuned out everything for the past _five _minutes apparently.

Marian dared to open her eyes once she felt it was safe. Peeking out through half opened eyelids to see an amused grin on a devilishly handsome face hovering over her. How had he got so close again? And why wasn't he leaving? She couldn't handle his touching any longer, she had to get him off, before she lost her manners and attacked him. " Sebastian, if the spider is dead, then you no longer have a reason to be on me."

Not that Marian wanted him to leave, but he needed to for his own safety, and because she was supposed to be sleeping. And they were friends. Thinking that verbal warnings weren't enough Marian used her hands to go to his chest and gently push him back. He did not budge. Instead he gave her a look that said he had every intention of staying. His eyelids lowering so that he looked at her with a new intensity, his eyebrows following pursuit and heading south, and then his pearly white teeth made a dramatic entrance with a slow smile that hit the deepest corners of his cheeks. But that wasn't the end of it, after smiling at her with that perfect smile of his, his teeth found a new occupation - they had taken to biting his lips- seductively drawing her attention and lowering her defenses.

She cursed at herself mentally for blushing that one time at the Hanged Man when he bit his lips on accident. That accident had caught Marian's attention and Isabela's and the pirate saw her weakness for it and made it worse. She had told Sebastian to do it again, how to curve the lip just right, how to add enough pressure to make it look sexy, without actually drawing blood. She had made him practice that whole night deliberately in front of Hawke until Sebastian did it just right.

He knew what it did to her then and he knew what it did to her now. How it made her defenseless. Damn him and damn Isabela. Her hands stopped pressing him back and his hands found both sides of her face. Thumbs sliding over the skin of her cheeks causing her to blush and close her eyes in delight. He was so sweet and so sexy, she couldn't look at him, not when he was so perfect. " I told you to open your eyes _Hawke _" this time he said her name with authority. As if he had the control.

Considering their position and everything she felt for him at the moment he did.

She opened her eyes again to see him lower his head to her neck. She felt his hot breath go to her ear as he responded to her previous statement. " I have plenty of reason to be on you, Hawke" he placed a light kiss on her earlobe then moved back to the front of her face looking into her eyes as he placed an urgent kiss onto her parted and ever-so-patient lips. They would not have to wait any longer. " You are a beautiful woman, lass". Sebastian's accent sounding extra sultry as his hips moved higher up, his manhood now pressing into her stomach. " And situations like these don't happen everyday" his lips brushed hers again, however they pulled away before she could react or kiss back. " If we do not take advantage of the situation now, we'd only be wasting the good fortune that the Maker has bestowed upon us" his lips placed teasing kisses across her jaw and down her neck until he reached the blanket that she was under. He lifted his head and his torso to look down on her slightly angry that a blanket blocked his pleasure. He was removing it with his eyes as he spoke his last words. " Don't you think so _Hawke_?" he was waiting for her answer, and she had no idea what to say.

Hawke wanted to say ' yes, take me now' but that didn't seem fair to her, she needed to know this wasn't some game or for some bet that the pirate likely construed to see who could get into Hawke's pants the fastest. That would explain Fenris's actions last night. He had walked her home and actually smiled. He never smiled. Had he been trying to seduce her? Were all of her friends in on it? " What about your vows?" she managed knowing that would strike a nerve and make him shy away from the asinine bet. She was wrong.

Sebastian did not move from his spot, he didn't even falter his expression. Nope he smiled brighter now as if he already had an answer. " I've been thinking a lot about them Hawke, and a lot about you and..." He paused to lower his body, his torso now on hers, his face inches from hers, his hand playing in her hair, and his eyes gazing into hers. " How you avenged my family before even meeting me, how you recovered my grandfather's bow on your own, how you have helped me find myself everyday that you come in here and in every mission we go on and..." he paused again now closing his eyes, and zoning out.

" And what Sebastian?" Hawke asked softly wanting to know the end of that sentence more than she should. He could not ignore her, so he answered, eyes opening half way to look into hers again this time with love and affection.

" And, I've come to the conclusion that I'd give anything for you, Hawke. My vows mean nothing if I can't have you. You are my everything, you are what makes me, not the Maker." He kissed her hard then to prove his point, prove his loyalty to her. His hands pushing down on her arms so that she couldn't leave while he attacked her lips. When he went up for air he spoke again. " And if I can't have you, then I will be lost forever, because without you ...Hawke... I have nothing left to believe in. " He went back down to her lips, this time kissing her softly, lovingly, trying to make her want to submit to him. Asking her with his lips, and his hands that now cupped her cheeks, if she'd be his this night, and all nights to come.

His words were too serious to be for some bet, Sebastian had never been one to take his vows lightly. He did not have to ask twice. Hawke finally had the opportunity to kiss Sebastian back and she gave into it. Her hands pushing him up so that he was sitting in an upright position. She liked him better upright, she didn't want his manhood to ruin their fun so fast, so she had to move from the laying down position. She kneeled in front of him until her legs grew weak and her thighs collapsed on top of her calves. His waist in between her. She moaned his name into his mouth, a verbal announcement of her loyalty. The hands that had pushed his chest up, were now moving around to unlace latches that kept his white shoulder armor on. She moved his face to her neck so that she could focus on removing the armor while he left bruises on her bare skin from the sucking and nibbling. " Marian" he groaned onto her collarbone. His hands groped her bare back.

She was naked underneath the covers and he was all too aware.

The armor fell, and Hawke winced as Sebastian pulled her in and bit down on her shoulder. She hadn't expected such aggression, then again she should have Sebastian had been waiting for so long. She knew that now. He probably wanted to leave bruises and bite marks all over her, just because he could. Still she explained she was hurt. " Ow" the word was a word nothing more, sure the bite had hurt, but she didn't really want him to stop biting. She had only said the word out of instinct. " _Hawke_ I want to see you... all of you." He said the words through desperate pants, as he sucked on her earlobe. " Not just your sexy back" Marian shifted on the man adjusting the blanket tighter around her. No way was he going to see her fully naked before she even got to see his chest. That wouldn't be fair. That made her think this was in fact part of a bet again. He wouldn't win so easily. " Take off your clothes Sebastian."

At the command Sebastian moved from her neck and went to the front of her. His eyes lustfully taking in her bare arms and neck area. He'd give anything to see more. He bit his lip again, before he went to steal her lips one last time before he left to strip. When he pulled away, he stared into her eyes and their noses touched. His hands holding her cheeks. As he whispered his inner thoughts. " You have no idea how many times I've dreamed of you saying those words."

With that Sebastian used his rogue abilities to disappear again. The puff of smoke surprised Marian, and the rustling of clothing and armor hitting the ground sped up her heart. The fact that she couldn't see it happening, brought that much more anticipation. Hawke was excited beyond belief, and when she saw the clothes on the ground start to come into view in her peripheral vision, her breathing got heavy. Sebastian would be reappearing now, just a few more seconds...

" Cut the crap Varric, they would never do that in the Chantry, Hawke has too much of a conscience. We have to keep it honest to the characters." Isabela barked like a mad woman at the dwarf across the table in the most frequented bar in Kirkwall.

" Rivaini, I'm a story teller, the truth is not as fun for me. If you really want to to know about their first time together why don't you ask them yourself?" Varric calmly retorted as he grabbed his share of coin from the table. Another victory in Diamondback it seemed.

Fenris who had been seething the whole time Varric went on about Hawke's sexual escapades finally spoke up. " Neither of you know if they even had sex, both of you are acting like fools! " Fenris banged his fists on the table and squinted his eyes at the pirate and businessman at the corner of the table. His nostrils were flaring and his eyebrows were in a V, his white hair ruffled from when he had grasped at it with his hands up to his ears to block out their annoying chatter. Fenris did not want to hear about Hawke with anyone else other than him. Even if he wasn't with her at the moment, he still loved her and their first time had been the best night of his life. He made a promise to himself to go back to her when he was free, when Danarius was dead and he could commit to her without any loose ends. Until then though he lived at the mercy of her patience, the threat of her finding another grew stronger every passing day. She was a woman who had needs and many other options. To even have to listen to his worst nightmare coming true was torture. Even if it was only words it was painful. The fact that neither Hawke nor Sebastian were there at the table with them only made the fictional tale that much more terrifying.

" Not fools Fenris, matchmakers. We are only using what evidence we have to our advantage. We know that both Hawke and Sebastian walked home last night, and we know that Sebastian has the hotts for her, even if he is a little conservative, and..."

Isabela cut Varric off," And we know that Hawke has not had any action off the battlefield since she moved to Kirkwall. Tis quite simple to put together Fenris. Don't get frustrated I can explain it to you. For a kiss. " Isabela had always been shameless and forever would be at least with the elf.

" Get a grip Issy, Fenris is not an idiot, and is not in any way confused. He seems more troubled. Perhaps broodier than usual. " What has you so angry Fenris? You usually like my stories. " Varric chimed in, eyeing the elf with amusement and curiosity. Sensing another story entirely.

" Are you keeping something from us? Did we miss something last night that you saw? Don't hold back on me elf, I want dirty details and I will pry them out of you any way I can." Isabela pursed her lips and popped her chest to display what methods she'd be using.

" I did not see anything and I am not angry. You two are just being ridiculous. Hawke would never be with him." He hoped he sounded more convinced then he felt.

" No? Why not? Are his ocean colored eyes not attractive enough for her? They'd certainly work on me. Maybe she likes his shiny armor, always so clean and smooth. No Fenris? "

Fenris looked down at his own armor, polished sure, but still dirty, ripped from cheap fabric, as he was no prince and could not afford the expensive stuff, and far from smooth, he was all spikes. Still he had the confidence to believe Hawke could like him more. " No, Isabela, now stop asking me questions. I don't want to talk about this anymore. " Fenris didn't. The more the woman described Sebastian the more Fenris felt revolting to Hawke.

" Wait I just have one more, indulge me." Isabela pleaded with her eyes and bounced her hair.

Fenris was too much of a man to not notice her, and be defenseless at her attack. " Fine."

" Good. Just answer me this. You don't think Hawke was with Sebastian last night, because you know she has a thing for broody elves, don't you?" Isabela had seen when Fenris looked at his armor. She made the connection instantly. One she should've made earlier but didn't. Hawke had been with Fenris in secret it seemed. That explained why he was so defensive and annoyed- he was jealous.

Fenris's mouth clamped shut. He couldn't answer the woman. She couldn't know. But by not answering, she got the response she wanted.

" You have been holding out on me. Oh my! Why didn't you tell me this earlier? Varric can you believe this?" Isabela squealed and jumped out of her seat, going up to her room with Varric to likely write out a new fantasy concerning Fenris and Hawke now. Leaving Fenris alone.

Merrill, Anders, and Aveline were on the other side of the room bickering about anything the other said, and drinking to then drown out the others words. It was the only way those three got along. Fenris just stared at the table, at the indentations he had left when he slammed down on it. Where was Hawke? He wouldn't leave until she walked in. He couldn't return home without knowing she was safe. His stomach clenched from spoiled ale and fear. What if she was hurt? What if Sebastian was mending her wounds and removing her clothes to clean the blood? What if she was dying? If he only knew where she was he'd...

Marian walked into the bar and waved to her friends that were too busy bantering to see her. However, one friend, correction, one beautiful soul that she had been blessed to have as a lover sat over at a table far across the room. His back towards her. All the better for the surprise. She didn't know what had him so glum in his chair, or why he had left her that night so long ago, but she loved him, and love was not easy to be rid of. She was patient and she'd make sure to remind him everyday how devoted she was to him even if they were not seeing each other anymore. She snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest. Hands going down to touch the leather on his thighs then travel back up to his chest. Her face going to the groove of his neck where she laid a kiss to the skin just underneath his ear, aware of how sensitive he was there. Some of her hair even tickled his chin, as it flowed down from gravity. She heard a soft, quiet moan escape his lips. Even if he had left her, she knew with everything in her that he had not done it without every intention of protecting her. She knew he loved her, even without words. She'd try her hardest to bring him back with every weapon she had. Her lips, her eyes, her smile, her chest, her legs, her neck, even her mind and the way she thought attracted him. She'd use it to keep him. She did not ever want him to think that she was unfaithful or that he was unworthy. She did not care about his slave past, or if he had been a killer, the lot of her group were killers. Murderers. Life was life, it was not always clean cut and simple. People weren't either. She still loved him and that is why she kissed his neck from behind the chair, and let her hands crawl up to undo the ties on his chest. " Good morning, Fenris." Hawke whispered, eliciting another moan from him from how deep and raspy she had purposely made her voice.

Fenris felt sweet relief wash out all his fear. Her breath on his neck was hot enough to burn away every chill he had from frightened shakes. His Hawke was alive and didn't smell like Sebastian. She smelt like her, that heavenly sent of cashmere and firewood, the scent he was drawn to with everything in him. The fact that she didn't smell like anyone else was a relief in itself. He moaned at the joy of knowing she had not betrayed him. He moaned again when he felt her lips, this time purely from pleasure. He had missed those lips since he left those nights ago. It had only been a few months, but that first time was enough to have Fenris addicted. He had craved her touch every night since, and to know that she was missing him just as much was satisfying beyond words. His body ached for her, when her fingers touched his leather his manhood went half mast and when they started untying his chest plate his neck and back arched up to her. " Hawke stop. I'm supposed to be mad at you. " He started panting, his claws shredding the arms of the chair from how hard he was gripping them. The wood the only thing keeping him from using his claws to pin her to the table and ride her senseless in front of the whole bar. That and his conscience. He'd feel eternally guilty if he was with her again when Danarius was still alive. That night those months ago had been a slip up. He had lost control, his emotions had got he better of him that night when he realized his sister was alive. He was so vulnerable and then Hawke was there and she didn't take advantage she just listened to him, and cared, and showed him he wasn't alone. That is when he feel prey to her, when she was that kind, nurturing, Hawke. She kissed him that night to show him she'd never let him down and always be there to listen, and that had been the last straw. He lost himself in her ever since.

" Forgive me, Fenris, I fell asleep in my bath this morning. I'm here now." Hawke released herself from him after a nip to his chin and a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

Fenris groaned at the kiss. It was too close to his lips he couldn't take it. He got up from the chair, kicked it behind him and turned to her. Damn the consequences, he had to properly tell her good morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there lovelies, so sorry I haven't updated since- forever. I hope this chapter is good enough to win you guys back. If not then I formally ask ,"Please FORGIVE ME" I will try to put more time aside to write more. Curse college for keeping me away.**

**Warnings: Extremely mild violence. Fenris/Hawke smut. Sebastian/Hawke smut- kind of. Cliffhanger and beginnings of future struggles for Hawke.**

**I hope you all enjoy. Your comments are very much appreciated so don't be shy. **

**Chapter 2 **

The second the chair was kicked to the floor and Fenris pursed his lips and pinned her arms above her to one of the dirty pillars that held up the second story of the Hanged Man, Marian lost her breath.

Her Fenris was coming back to her. With a fury. That lust in his eye was mixed with an anger and it was incredibly hot. Maker. He claimed her lips before she could beg him to and he kissed her without holding back.

It was obvious he had been missing her, with every flick of his tongue and low rumble in his mouth she could tell. He didn't have to feel this way, he didn't have to miss her. He was the one who had left. She needed to remind him that he would always be free- that was important- free to return. If only her hands weren't tied. She'd be jerking him off already, giving him untold pleasure in the back of a filthy building. She didn't care. She did not have shame, not ever ashamed of who or how she loved. She'd make him happy, in public or not. Whatever made him comfortable, and right now she could tell she was the one making him comfortable.

" Fenris! Oh...baby." She lost track of her thoughts when his knee went up to rub against her sensitive nub under the cloth. Her skirt had been hiked up just enough by that leathery knee, and the heat from the material rubbing on her made her spasm on him. She didn't have much time left before he'd have her coming. She had been waiting for him to return for so long, she was too pent up to be messed with like this without a release. With what strength she had she grabbed his biceps and pulled him into her.

Fenris groaned against her lips. Hawke was the only person in the world that could get him to make pure sounds of pleasure. He was proud to admit that Danarius had never got a single moan out of him, never any sign of pleasure for that matter, a few whines of pain, but never moans. That was because Danarius forced, he wasn't Hawke in any way. Danarius was evil, Hawke was good. His hand went under her clothing, he just had to grasp the good again and he did. He felt her shiver and swallowed her cry of ecstasy, then pulled off her lips with a violent tug on her bottom one. Teeth almost shredding. " Don't ever scare me again." Fenris pressed another kiss to her this time simultaneously squeezing her mound. The feeling of her soft, plush skin against his roughened sword-wielding fingers was a paradox worthy enough to stir his cock awake. His hips moved into hers desperately. Urgent to take her, claim her. The urge even more prevalent when Sebastian walked in and took his usual seat at the table. Sebastian and him may be good friends, but not good enough for him to ever share Hawke. He'd kill if Hawke was touched by another. He really would. He kissed her hard. Bit her neck then lapped his tongue at the wound. Pulling away when he felt her collapse in his hold. She had climaxed from his rubbing knee. Good. She still felt for him.

Sebastian was in shock to see Fenris so open with his affections. Even more in shock that Hawke's face could look even more like an angel from the Maker himself. Contorted and sweaty from bliss filled ecstasy. Whatever Fenris had just done to her, Sebastian wished it had been him. Wished for a moment that he could touch. But he was a Chantry boy. He lived a celibate life, devoted to the Maker. Even if Elthina hadn't sworn him in yet. He coughed to make himself known to Hawke. Only Hawke. It was obvious Fenris knew he was there, he had asserted his dominance over Hawke. That much was obvious from the woman's moans.

Hawke finally caught her breath and turned away from thin elvhen lips. Taking a seat by Fenris when he finally sat down. " Hi. Sebastian." Hawke managed to speak. Momentarily impressed with herself that she could speak.

Sebastian wanted to show his own hold on her so he announced what they had really done last night. " Hawke, you're glowing. Our walk last night must've made you feel better, all the fresh air to clear your head, the night swim at the coast to relieve your stress, or maybe it was the pastry I made you. " Sebastian raised his brow. Taking full credit for the glow on her face despite the fact that Fenris had put it there from his lips.

Hawke stammered. If she didn't know any better she could swear Sebastian was fighting for her over Fenris. What? " The pastry was good." Hawke would forever be amazed by the amount of things Sebastian's roguish hands could do. Shoot arrows, twirl daggers, cook, bake, hold her up so she could float on her back in the water. He had kept one hand on the back of her neck and the other on her lower back then. Strong, cautious hands.

Fenris was angry. So she had done something with Sebastian last night. Perhaps nothing sexual, but still a part of him wished she never even hung out with other men, no matter how selfish that sounded, he couldn't say it was a lie. " Swimming, eh? Wasn't it a little cold last night to go in the water?" The thought of her dripping wet, and shining from the moonlight in front of another man made him chew his cheek to hold back frustration.

Sebastian saw the jealousy and kind of liked it. Liked that even though he was celibate he still had a chance with undoubtedly the most amazing woman in Thedas. " Our bodies were close, we didn't feel the cold. " Sebastian said a little too sultry like for a Chantry-boy. His Starkhaven accent hitting Hawke's ears, and making her think forbidden things about the man. She loved Fenris didn't she? But sometimes when he was away she had urges. She couldn't deny that she had been pent up every night waiting for him to return. And then these men showed up at her house wanting to hang out like Sebastian. Was she supposed to deny them? Deny herself the pleasure of hearing a deep voice by her ear, the feeling of a rough hand pat her back and grab her hand for a walk? It was difficult when her nights grew cold.

Fenris was getting upset. Maybe he ought to remove himself from the situation. Hawke could have so much better then him. He tried to walk up and out of his seat. She sensed him leaving and put her hand on his thigh.

" Our bodies were close yes, but it was still cold. Too cold for me to go in my swimming clothes. " She knew that fact would ease Fenris's nerves.

Hawke's words did ease him. He settled back into the chair. He needed to have more faith in her. When had Hawke ever let him down?

" Marian...is right." Sebastian drew out her name, heavy with the accent on purpose. He was a shameless flirt sometimes. " I remember it was so cold that on the way back, I gave Hawke my sweater and held her next to me as we walked."

Fenris was ready to kick Sebastian under the table. How dare the human. What was his goal?

Bragging wasn't a common thing among brothers was it? Certainly suited princes though. Hmph.

Hawke was upset that she couldn't defend Fenris then, she had been with Sebastian that night. That's why she had slept in her bath. She had been so guilty, she couldn't stand to smell like another. She stayed in the bath for hours. She was about to stop Sebastian when Fenris slammed his fist on the table.

"Hawke could you get me a drink please?" Fenris begged. He needed a moment alone with Sebastian. He raised his brow at his Marian and pleaded with his eyes. She couldn't resist the green orbs.

She'd buy him a cake and a drink, and the whole bar for those eyes. She smiled then walked away.

Sebastian not expecting the attack relaxed and reached across the table for a stack of cards. Fenris pulled the man's shirt collar with glowing hands and brought the human halfway across the table to his face. " If I find out you hurt Hawke or took advantage your Maker wont be able to save you." Fenris had tugged him so hard, the man's knees were on the table. " Now tell me what exactly your plans are. You don't have sex Sebastian. Why are you flirting with Hawke? Swimming with her? Touching her? What is your game?"

Sebastian gave a wicked grin. Despite his position and disadvantage he could easily save himself with roguish wit and creativity, but struggling wasn't necessary. He'd gladly give the elf answers. " I don't have a game Fenris. Marian...is a beautiful woman. She's changing me Fenris. Making me rethink some decisions." Fenris squeezed the collar harder, claws digging into a strong neck, drawing blood from the prickly points of the metal.

" If you think you can make her a Queen of Starkhaven you're a fool. She'd never-"

" Never want plush pillows, gourmet meals, ball gowns to die for, and a throne to call her own? I think it is you who is the fool Fenris for thinking you don't have competition. Any woman would dream of being a Queen. Why you left her is beyond me, but know this, giving up my vows is no small feat, if I give them up and convince her to be mine, there is no way I will go back. I will hold onto her forever. " Fenris's grip loosened. No longer angry just hurt that Sebastian was right. Fenris was a fool believing Marian wouldn't ever love someone else. Sebastian straightened out and went back into his seat.

" It would be wise of you to remember that she is free to make her own choices."

" Like I don't know." Fenris snarled.

" You don't know Fenris. Many of us would offer her the world. If you don't take her back, you will have quite the fight." Sebastian got up when he saw Hawke coming back. He swiped some frosting onto his finger then sucked it off rather sexually explicit. Slowly pushing his digit inside his mouth then coming back out just to entice her with his swiveling tongue. When he was done he smirked and brought her hand to his frosting flavored mouth and kissed the outer palm chastely. "Good day Hawke. You know where to find me if you need me for a job. By Fenris."

Marian froze and looked at Fenris. So much action in one day. She wondered what had passed between the men when she left for the cake and drink. Something big for Sebastian to act so suggestive and Fenris to look so sad.

" Fenris I bought chocolate. That's your favorite."

Fenris lightened as Marian could still only focus on him despite the rogue's attempt to persuade her. Hawke had even remembered his addiction to sweets. " Yes it's my favorite. You didn't have to buy me a cake. I can't afford to repay you. " he'd never feel like he had enough to properly provide for her, just another reason why the rogue's words had hurt and why he couldn't return to her.

Remembering the grinding orgasm that had happened moments ago Hawke smiled. " You already have Fenris. Eat it or I'll pout."

"Nobody wants that."


End file.
